1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to lights and more particularly to outdoor lights for use with canopies such as tents, awnings, umbrellas and the like. The invention also relates to solar powered lights.
2. Background Information
Outdoor events and functions are popular. At such outdoor events and functions it is common place to erect some kind of canopy to provide shade and/or shelter for guests or participants. The canopy may be an awning, tent or umbrella. Many such events are held in the afternoon and the evening and progress through until after the sun has set and so the need to provide lighting is common place.
A number of solutions to providing lighting under canopies are available. Lighting systems that secure to poles and structural members of the canopy system are common place and well-known. However such lighting systems have two problems identified by the current applicants. Firstly, many modern canopy systems have large unsupported areas of fabric which means that light must be located around the outside of such areas and must be bright in order to illuminate the whole area. If one wishes to have dim lighting at an event or function a few large bright light located along structural members of a canopy is not necessary suitable. Secondly, such lights are normally located below the canopy and so shaded from sunlight. Such an arrangement normally excludes the use of solar power lights that can charge up during sunlight hours for illumination after the sun has set.